


All Of His Senses

by Desirae



Series: After the Darkness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destielspringminibang, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Post-Darkness (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angel, Castiel's favorite time to observe man and nature had always been the spring. Since fighting the darkness and falling in the process, it was still his favorite time. Especially now that he could use all of his senses to experience it, with Dean by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of His Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part in the Destiel Springtime minibang and I hope you enjoy it. This piece is part of the After the Darkness series, but can be read on it's own. Beautiful artwork done by the amazing [kuwlshadow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow). 
> 
> Thanks to [zoelily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily) & [AmbecaWatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson) for the read throughs:)
> 
>  
> 
>  [](http://imgur.com/UmRKewN)

As an angel, Castiel's favorite time to observe man and nature had always been the spring. The earth awakening after its long winter slumber. The rebirth of sleeping blooms. The first hints of green peeking through ground still partially frozen and covered in snow. New life beginning. All of its bright colors and fresh scents.

Since he had fallen in the fight with the darkness, it was still his favorite time; but now he felt it even more. He was a part of it, all of his senses involved. He could feel it when the soft warm rain kissed his exposed skin. He could hear it in the calls from a newborn flutter of sagebrush. He could smell the lemony citrus when he rubbed the leaves of his lemon bee balm plants at the bunker. Even the wind carried the scent of wild larkspur and violets with it.

Castiel gave a sidelong glance at the man laying next to him on the hood of a black 67 chevy impala. He could see it, spring, in the new smattering of freckles on Dean's face, teased out by the more frequent sunshine. If he looked hard enough, he could make out constellations. It was a sight he would never grow tired of, no matter the season. The face of his beloved. The face he fell for, quite literally.

"I didn't used to think I could have this," Dean said softly, interrupting Castiel's musings.

Castiel tilted his head quizzically, wondering what exactly Dean meant. His expression must have amused his love because his lips turned up in a soft smile.

"This. Us," Dean gestured between them with his hand.

Castiel laced their fingers together, and locked his gaze on Dean's moss green eyes before leaning over to steal a gentle kiss. Taste. Ah, yes could he taste. Instead of just molecules, he tasted the sweetness of Dean's mouth mixed with the strawberry and rhubarb pie he'd had for dessert.

Castiel felt Dean's free hand cup his cheek before sliding up to tangle in his mane, and he mimicked the motion. Carding his fingers through Dean's dark honey hair, Cas deepened the kiss, making long, languid sweeps with his tongue. They sipped at each other until it became to hard to breathe, breaking apart to pant softly in each others mouths, foreheads resting against each other.

The wind ruffled their hair as the lay on the cooling hood of the impala. Castiel tangled his legs with Dean's as they embraced, hands slipping under each others plaid over shirts. It was nearing twilight, and still a bit chilly this early in spring. They had just finished a salt and burn and were about two hours out of Lebanon, Sam having stayed behind to give them some time to themselves. They had hit a _Panda Express_ and decided to pull over at a rest area to feast on their Beijing beef and egg rolls, which were now currently in the back seat growing cold, forgotten. They had both been distracted by the sunset, and each other.

"What made you change your mind," Cas asked, voice laced in gravel.

Dean trailed his fingers down from Castiel's soft hair to rub his pink chapped lips. Cas smiled against his fingertips.

"You decided to fall and become human," he finally answered softly.

Castiel raised his brows.

"Did you not want me when I was an angel?" Castiel asked, not pouting. Not even a little bit. Maybe a little bit.

Dean chuckled.

"Course I did. You were still powered up when we got together, weren't you? But before we defeated the darkness, before when you were possessed by Lucifer, I honestly... I just didn't think you would be interested," Dean held up a hand before Cas could interupt. "I knew that you cared about me. Hell, you've been me and Sam's family for so long now. But I guess I just didn't let myself consider that you could feel, you know, THAT way about me."

It took Castiel a minute.

 _Oh. Ohhhh_. "You mean sexual arousal, yes?"

Dean's face flushed with color even as he laughed.

"Yes Cas, I mean sexual arousal. I just kind of thought that you would be indifferent to that sort of thing. Then there was the whole you living forever and me aging and dying thing. Unless some big bad took me out or something," Dean's matter of fact tone on his possible supernatural death made Castiel scowl.

"Were I still an angel, it would have changed nothing. If you had died young, I would have stayed with you in heaven. If you lived to be an old man, withered and wrinkled with a cane, I would have stayed by your side and kissed every line. I have always wanted you Dean, in every way possible. _Olani hoath ol_ my beloved."

Dean swallowed noticeably before he surged forward and captured Cas' lips once again. Castiel clutched at Dean's biceps as the hunter licked into his mouth. It was always both overwhelming and exhilerating when they did this. Like the spring, it was fresh and new, but at the same time intrinsic and elemental. As though it was something they had done countless times before, it was as natural as breathing.

Dean pulled back, lips slick and shiny. "I love you, too," was the whispered reply.

They didn't linger long after that. They climbed back into the car and Dean turned on the heater. Since falling, Cas tended to get cold easier than he did. Dean pressed play on a classic rock mixed tape and tugged Castiel close to his side. Cas happily snuggled in, his face buried in the crook of Dean's neck. He breathed in deep. Dean always smelled of earth and pine and spice. He was like living spring. Cas gloried in it as he fell into a soft slumber.

 

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was being awakened, gently.

"Hey baby, come on. We're home."

Castiel blinked at Dean owlishly and yawned hugely, causing Dean to laugh fondly.

"Come on, lets heat up this dinner, then crawl into bed," Dean said as he reached in the back for the takeout bags.

"I find that plan quite agreeable," Cas said, following Dean inside.

Cas gave a tired wave to Sam before heading into his and Dean's room, leaving his hunter to fill his brother in on the case and reheat their food. By the time Dean got to their room, Cas was already in his bumblebee sleep pants, scrolling through NetFlix.

Dean slid into bed next to Cas, and wordlessly handed him his container and a fork, as they settled on _Chuck_.

They ate quietly and it wasn't long before they were finished and laying down, Cas' back to Dean's chest. The glow from the tv did nothing to deter Cas' eyes from drooping.

"Will you help me plant the Hyacinths tomorrow?" Cas murmured, just on the edge of sleep.

"You got it, babe," Dean mumbled, pulling Cas more firmly against him.

"Thanks you _ol monons_." Dean's warm lips against the back of his neck was the last thing Cas felt before finally drifting off, dreaming of all the things he would get to experience with Dean by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translation:
> 
> Olani hoath ol : I love you
> 
> ol monons: My heart


End file.
